German War
This page has been recently unlocked, please keep the POV sections in mind. Overview Everything started when the town of Fucking was created, two days later, Kaiser FrederickIII, emperor of the German Empire with the ambition of uniting Germany under his direct control, wanted to annex the town but ItzStitch, leader of Deutschland, refused and said that he will never join the Empire, shortly after he said that if the Kaiser wanted he can join Deutschland. The Kaiser remained insulted. Days later Deutschland people started to call German Empire's people clowns, the Kaiser had no choice but to declare war on Deutschland on the 10th of June 2019. The War ''First Raid on Dick and Fucking'' On the 10th of June 2019 Kaiser FrederickIII went to Dick (town in Deutschland) to make a raid, when He found an enemy player (Pesetz) who was patrolling the town, the Kaiser struck stealing a horse and Pesetz fled to Fucking (Deutschland). Later the Kaiser made a raid on Fucking but this time two allied troops joined (ciao000000 and Awers_b) the raid was successful and the army returned victorius to Neu Berlin with horses as a trophy. German Empire POV Deutschland POV ''The Siege of Neu Berlin and Rostock'' One day after the first raid, the leader of Deutschland, ItzStitch, went near Neu Berlin to make a siege. He started by placing TNT's around the town and blasting the terrain making huge holes. Citizens of the German Empire did not fight, as they just watched while hiding in claims. Later ItzStitch and his allied troops went to Rostock for another siege, when they reached the town they found the mayor Awers_b claimhiding and trying to fight off enemies by placing lava buckets in claims. Soon ItzStitch published a video on YouTube and Discord humiliating the Empire and then he started to call his enemies as clowns. German Empire POV Deutschland POV ''The Battle of Potsdam'' On the 16th of June 2019, ItzStitch (leader of Deutschland) went to Neu Berlin for a tour of the town, later FrederickIII and Silver started to attack him, ItzStitch retreated in Potsdam (Kaiserreich, city that was born a day earlier) to defend himself using the claims but then the PVP was enabled and ItzStitch was blocked into a warehouse were he was killed by the army. German Empire POV Deutschland POV The Ceasefire On the 17th of June, a ceasefire was arranged by ScaryDragon, which would last for one week. FrederickIII and ItzStitch (leader of Deutschland) both agreed on this. A lot of peace treaties were planned by ScaryDragon, the German Empire, Germania and Deutschland in hopes to form the HRE but eventually nothing happened. On the 23rd of June 2019 at 10AM UTC the ceasefire was broken and the war continued. German Empire POV Deutschland POV The Battle of Kaiserfurt The battle of Kaiserfurt was fought on the 26th of June 2019 in the German Empire's town of Kaiserfurt. Before the attack the leader of Deutschland ItzStitch and his friend Pesetz came to ask Kaiserfurt to join their nation, Mayor Dr_Biochemist refused. Later player xPadpai from Iceland showed up and started to attack German soldiers ciao000000 and JustNinja02, they tried to defend the town at all costs even if they had a weak iron armour. Then ItzStitch challenged JustNinja02 on a fight 1vs1, but JustNinja02 died, the army retreated and the battle was won by Deutschland. (However, no territorial changes happened, also nothing happened to Kaiserfurt after German Imperial defeat). German Empire POV Deutschland POV The Siege of Potsdam A few hours after the battle of Kaiserfurt, leader ItzStitch and other players from different countries went to Potsdam to bomb the town. This was an another victory for Deutschland. Potsdam is still German Imperial territory however, after the siege. German Empire POV Deutschland POV The Invasion of Fucking A day later, on the 27th of June 2019 at 9:00am UTC, Imperial soldiers (consisting of: Dr_Biochemist, ciao000000, and JustNinja02) charged to Fucking to make a siege, the plan was going well and German Imperials even set up an artillery cannon and fired 2 times, but minutes later three soldiers of the nation Sui came to aid Deutschland, three imperial soldiers died losing the first charge. One hour later a second charge was made but this time they suffered a heavy defeat near the town of Dick when a super soldier of Patagonia killed them all. German Empire POV Deutschland POV The Battle of Fucking On the 29th June, 2019, a group of imperial soldiers led by Kronprinz AurelianCraft (Dr_Biochemist, Nigag Nick, and Butterlover082) engaged the German forces at the town of Fucking. The battle started with Dr_Biochemist setting up a TNT Artillery Cannon and Nigag Nick sending in TNTs, after that, Aurelian and Butterlover0824 dug a trench for scouting and protection. After that, every soldier got some potions from the apothecary storage in Kaiserfurt and the battle begins. German imperial forces fired three shots from the cannon and alerted the Fucking defense force. AurelianCraft challenged Stitch to a 1vs1 fight. Stitch ended up claim hiding. This battle is considered an Imperial German victory. German Empire POV Deutschland POV The Phony Period After June, the war started to get inactive, leaders tried to make peace deals by uniting the nations into a confederation but never succeded. The nation of Deutschland started to decrease its size because It was costantly losing towns and during the end of August it was only made up of it's capital city. This period was a silent period because nobody got killed by its opponent. German Empire POV Deutschland POV Category:Wars Category:Battles